A Night at the Golden Mug
by The Real Fanboy
Summary: Applejack and Rainbow Dash spend an evening at their favorite bar. There they talk about AJ's past, how she lost her parents and how she and her family made it through those times. Besides that, Rainbow Dash has to find out that even in Ponyville, a lot of rumors are flying around. - Note: A side story to A Silver Summer, but neither is needed to understand the other.
1. A Night at the Golden Mug

**A Night at the Golden Mug**

Applejack wiped the sweat from her face with the back of her hoof. Another long day of apple bucking was over. Another long day of apple bucking in the heat of the summer sun. She looked over to her brother. He had just loaded the last batch of apples for today onto his back. With heavy steps the large red stallion started to carry it up to the farm.

He passed Applejack with his usual "Good job, AJ", something like their closing time ritual. To an outsider it would seem like simple words of appreciation. But for the young farm mare it meant the world.

It was one of the few moments each day when her big brother would lose his everyday expression he wore like a suit of emotional armor. For a few seconds, he smiled at her. Not his usual, practiced smile, but an honest, heartfelt one. And even more, way more important to Applejack, his eyes focused on her. For a moment they would lose the absent-minded, trance like gaze with that Big Macintosh normally met the world around him.

She had often heard ponies in town wondering why her brother was always so 'deep in thoughts'. Sometimes they would even ask her about it. And whenever they do her the response is always the same:

"Ah' don't know. But why don't y'all ask him?"

Of course they never did. They wanted to know, but they didn't want him to know that.

Applejack still hadn't been able to figure what the matter with them was. Were they genuinely interested in him and just to shy to intrude on him? Or was all that just canting because they couldn't stand that some in their midst had secrets they couldn't even start to speculate on?

Because of those mares of the latter attitude she had always lied with her answer. She did know what he was thinking about. Or at least she had a distinct idea what it could be.

Most likely he thought about nothing. She was sure Big Macintosh wasn't 'in thoughts'. Years ago he had detached himself from reality as far as possible without losing his mind. It was only at moments like this when she saw him come back, saw the old glow of the young, extroverted and lively colt who had been the big brother she once had.

The feeling of more sweat about to dribble into her eyes pulled the apple farmer out of her thoughts. Once more she wiped her forehead. The next moment she realized the promising shade of a cloud moving towards her. Looking up she saw Rainbow Dash pushing one of the few clouds around towards her.

"Thanks RD, that's just what Ah' needed right now!" she yelled upwards.

The response she had expected came promptly. "No need to thank me, I'm only doing my job!"

"Well if yer done doin' it, would you like gettin' a drink?"

"Sounds great! Your personal stash or the Mug?"

"Mug! Ah' need a change of scenery!"

"Great, go ahead! I'll catch up!"

'The Mug' was a small bar near the outskirts of Ponyville. Its first owner had decided to give it the uninspired name of 'The Golden Mug'. But since its eponymous sign had lost its golden color decades ago, most ponies abridged the name to 'the Mug'.

That bar was the place where Rainbow Dash and Applejack had met for the first time about three years ago. And since then it was their place to go to whenever they wanted to go out.

Before Applejack headed for the Mug she followed her brother to catch up with him.

"Hey, Big Mac, Ah'm goin'-"

"You're going to the Mug with Rainbow Dash, yeah, Ah' heard that. And at least half of Ponyville did too."

He was definitely back to his usual, detached self. His voice being indifferent, his eyes gazing right through her. Of course, she was used to that for a long time now, but it still left a little sting each time it happened. But recent events had given her hope that he was slowly getting better. And they reassured her that she should never give up on him.

Therefore, she started an attempt that had failed uncountable times before. "You'd come too if you'd like. Ah'm sure Rainbow Dash wouldn't mind."

Actually she had no idea if Rainbow Dash would mind an unexpected guest at their table, but she didn't have to care about that for long.

"Thanks AJ, but Ah'm not feeling like going out. You have a nice evening and don't drink too much."

Her big brother hadn't felt like going out for couple of years now. If she and Granny Smith wouldn't ask him from time to time to do some chores in town he wouldd probably never leave the farm for anything else than working the fields and the orchard.

So Applejack walked – as so often – alone down the path down to Ponyville.

The bar was still almost empty. It was early evening and it would take a while before it would get crowded.

Two mares about Applejack's age, maybe a few years older, were sitting outside and chatted enthusiastically. Until the moment they noticed her. Then they fell silent, except for a polite greeting towards her. She returned a quick nod and a respectful "good evening" before entering.

Inside she saw the familiar trio of elderly stallions, as always sitting at the table right next to the door and playing cards. And as always, Applejack greeted them with a smile and another quick nod, answered by them raising their mugs to her.

"The usual?" asked the young, azure coated and olive maned stallion behind the bar. Applejack didn't know his name. All she knew about him was that he was the son of the current owner of the bar. He had started working here only a few months ago, at least at full-time. Before that he had been helping out from time to time. Now it seemed like the colt she used to know had stepped up to actually join the family-business. Even his cutie mark was a mug. In fact she had seen him more often than the actual owner in recent times.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied. "And make that two, ma' friend'll be here in a moment."

The young barkeeper nodded smiling and got to work. Not for the first time Applejack asked herself if she was imagining things or if that young stallion really looked a tad bit happier to take her and Rainbow Dash's orders than those of other guests.

But these thoughts had already vanished from her mind when she sat down at her regular place across the room. At the very same table she sat the first time she had met Rainbow Dash.

It had been a fun night, at least as far as she could remember it. She had been talking to Carrot Top at that time, both complaining to each other about how terrible the weather had been for their crops. And just when Applejack had been about to start another tirade about all those 'gosh-darn ignorant weather-foals' a blue pegasus with a bright multi-colored mane had stepped up to her. The exact words spoken that evening escaped her mind, but she still knew it had only taken seconds until they were shouting accusations and insults at each other. And then one of them – she was certain it had been Rainbow Dash – had challenged the other to a hoof-wrestling contest. Which had ended in a draw and them having a drink together. Or rather, a lot of drinks.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by Rainbow Dash slumping into the chair on the other side of the table. And not a second later, before they were able to exchange any greetings, their drinks arrived too.

"An ice-cold cider for Miss Applejack," the young bartender said while placing the mug in front of the farmer. "And another one for Miss Rainbow Dash."

"Aw, thanks pal, you're awesome," rejoiced the blue pegasus.

"Oh, no need to thank me, Miss. I'm just doing my job." The young stallion's cheeks took on a shade of red as he turned around, returning to the bar.

"You think I should have told him I was talking to you?" asked Rainbow Dash when he was out of earshot.

"Not as long as you keep lettin' him call you Miss," Applejack replied with a grin.

"Hey, it's not like you ever told him to stop it."

"Yeah, yer right," Applejack laughed and raised her mug.

Rainbow Dash returned the gesture and they both downed half of their cider in one.

"He didn't lie," remarked Applejack.

"Nope. Just as cold as I needed it now. Too bad for you that you put up that limit for yourself."

Applejack's grin grew wider. "Oh no, not tonight. This time Ah'll drink as much as Ah' want for a change."

"Really? What happened to your 'never ever getting drunk again' rule?"

"Ah' never said Ah'd never get drunk again. Ah' just said Ah'd never let Apple Bloom see me drunk again. So since she's gone campin' until the day after tomorrow, Ah'll use this chance."

The pegasus cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, she's camping and you're not? Are you letting a little filly go camping on her own?"

"She's not alone, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are with her."

"Ah, so you're letting three little fillies' go camping on their own. Now then it's okay."

"Stop yer sarcasm. Are you of all ponies preachin' to me on responsibility? Of course they're not alone. They're campin' in Fluttershy's garden. And that means no need to hold back for me."

To underline her statement, she took another long gulp.

Just to choke on her cider the next moment, as Rainbow Dash said grinning: "So the kids are out of the house and mommy has time for herself, huh?"

She jumped up from her chair coughing violently. The cider still in her mouth sprayed all over the table. Not a second later, Rainbow Dash was right by her side. She patted her on the back while the bartender came running over. Even the old stallions by the door interrupted their game and eyed the scene for a moment.

"It's all right guys," Rainbow Dash told them. "She just choked a little. Everything's fine."

The young bartender looked skeptical for a moment but then nodded and turned back. Rainbow Dash sat back on her chair while Applejack calmed down.

"Looks like somepony is really disappointed he didn't get a chance to help you."

Rainbow Dash's grin quickly died when she noticed Applejack glaring at her.

After a few seconds of silence the farm mare said in quiet anger: "You'd been the last Ah'd expected to listen to stupid rumors. Ah' thought those died out years ago. From whom did you hear it?"

The blue pegasus only stared back, unable to grasp what her friend had just told her. All she managed to answer was: "I…You...What…Huh?"

Naturally that didn't help to sooth Applejack's upwelling anger in the slightest.

She hissed: "Stop yer yappin' and tell me!"

"AJ," Rainbow Dash finally managed to say. "What the heck are you talking about? What rumors? You mean that stupid joke I did?"

"Yer joke? Me bein' Apple Bloom's mother is a joke to you?"

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash nodded. Then she thought for a second and asked: "Wait, don't tell me you actually are-"

"Of course Ah'm not," Applejack snapped. She let herself sink a little bit into the chair she was sitting on. A few deep breaths and another mouthful of cider later she asked: "So you really didn't know about that nasty talk spread by one of those friends of yer friends' friends that Apple Bloom was ma' daughter?"

"No, who would ever get such a stupid idea?"

"Lots of ponies, as it seems. Not too long ago the whole town was full of talk about ma' family. Not just this nonsense about me and Apple Bloom."

"Must have been before I moved here."

"Yeah, maybe 'not too long ago' isn't exactly true. But it always seems to me all of it was just yesterday."

"Okay, I'm sure I'll regret asking, but when exactly was yesterday and what happened?"

"Everything started around the time ma' parents died."

Applejack fell silent again, staring at the content of her mug. Rainbow Dash looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to say more. That information was far from enough to satisfy her curiosity. Despite not being sure if she liked where all of this was heading. Anything related to the death of relatives, or just anypony, for that matter, wasn't exactly the start of a fun evening.

After a few moments of studying her cider, Applejack continued: "Most of them were about their deaths and what would happen to us. But those were just speculations by overly curious outsiders who wanted to know everything that wasn't of their concern. The really bad ones, those that made the jump from stupid to nasty or even malicious started some time later. Like the one… well, that one."

"Was it really that bad? I know there are some idiots around here who'd believe anything but all in all ponies in this town are nice and friendly."

"It wasn't bad. It was terrible. At least from my point of view. But that was mostly because Ah' was still a filly back then and didn't know how to handle this stuff. And believe me, if you have to stay at the market place for hours you'll hear a lot of stuff you don't want to hear. But well, that's the price you got to pay if you want to live in the peace and quiet of a nice small town like Ponyville. Once yer used to it, those small town rumors are merely a nuisance. As long as they don't get out of hand."

"Wow, I never knew this town had a dark side."

Applejack laughed. "Not really a dark side. More like a downside. Like Ah' said, it's the typical downside to every small town. There are rumors flyin' everywhere. About everypony."

"Even me?"

"Of course. You never heard some?"

"Would I ask if I had? I'm not as often at the market as you are."

"But yer more often at some bar than me. Have you never listened to those around you?"

"Not really, mostly I try to ignore them."

"Or had a talk with some 'friends'? You know, those friends who're close enough to you that you'd call each other a friend if somepony asked but in fact you don't really know anything about them except their name?"

"Oh, yeah, I call them co-workers. And we talk a lot, but none ever told me that there were rumors floating around about me."

"Of course they don't. They never talk about rumors. But has none of them ever asked you about something they heard from somepony they knew?"

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment. Now that Applejack asked, there had been a few times when a topic started out like that at her after-work hangouts with her 'friends'. But usually she had dismissed them as nonsensical, simple questions born out of a misunderstanding. She would have never believed those were more; least of all a town-wide rumor.

Trying her best not to blush she asked nervously: "Well, what rumors have _you_ heard about me?"

"Let's just say, us spendin' the evening together will convince a lot of ponies that those rumors Ah' heard are true."

Rainbow Dash facehooved, much to Applejack amusement.

The farm mare decided to let her friend enjoy whatever she was feeling right now and turned her head towards the bar. Coincidentally or not, the stallion standing behind it was looking over to them at the same moment. Smiling, she held up her nearly empty mug and shook it a little. A common gesture in this bar to order a new drink. The bartender nodded, smiled too and started to draw some more cider.

Rainbow Dash's voice drew her attention back towards the blue pegasus: "Okay, enough about me, I think we were talking about you."

Applejack didn't say anything and kept grinning.

"So, you say your parents' death really started up the gossip around here. Why?"

The blonde pony sighed but still didn't lose her happy expression. "Well, Ah' guess it seemed strange for the rest of this town. Ma' parents gone and all of a sudden there is a new foal in the family."

"Please, AJ, pull back on the details. It's hard to take all that in at once."

"All right, all right, Ah' hear you. Say, haven't Ah' told you about the time ma' parents died before?"

"Maybe I was just too drunk to remember, but I think you never did. But it sounds like you're going to fix that."

Applejack emptied her mug before she continued. "The first thing you should know is that ma' parents died in an accident. They were on their way to Manehatten. Ah' guess that was reason enough for some ponies to start speculating about them. They weren't exactly known to be travelers. As far as Ah' know it was the first time ma' parents had left the town since they were in charge of Sweet Apple Acres."

"Sorry for interrupting, but why exactly did they leave? And to Manehatten of all places?"

"Because ma' aunt and uncle had invited them. They never had or have time for our family reunions, but every few years they were kind enough to invite ma parents over for a weekend. And usually, ma' parents wouldn't have time to go, for various reasons. But that time was different.

"Apple Bloom was still a little foal, about eight month old. And Granny Smith decided they both needed a break from the stress between runnin' the farm and carin' for ma' little sister. So she urged them to go, especially since aunt and uncle Orange offered to send a carriage, so they wouldn't have to buy train tickets."

Applejack' story was interrupted by two new mugs filled with fresh cider being placed on the table.

"Thanks, kid," Rainbow Dash said, making the young stallion flinch. Either ignoring or not noticing the reaction to her words, she downed the last of her first mug of cider and asked: "By the way, I wanted to know for some time now, what's your name?"

"Willy Becher," he answered, looking surprisingly happy to be asked such a simple question.

But his happiness vanished quickly when Rainbow Dash commented: "Willy Becher? Really? Now that sounds strange. Is that even a real name?"

"Rainbow!" exclaimed Applejack.

"No, no, it's okay," sighed the stallion. "I get that a lot. Yes, it is a name. A foreign one."

"A foreign one?" Rainbow Dash repeated. "From where?"

"It's Germane."

"Well then, Willy, thanks for the cider," said Applejack, hoping to end her friends array of impoliteness.

"No need to thank me, Miss," Willy replied and returned once again to his bar.

As soon as he was gone, the farmer shook her head and half sighed, half laughed: "Darn, yer cruel."

"Huh? Me, cruel?" the accused pegasus asked. "What did I do?"

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. Kid? Really? He's already out of school and runnin' the bar. And Ah' get the feelin' he'd like especially you to acknowledge that he's, well, not a foal anymore."

"Me? Why me? He keeps looking at you all the time."

Applejack involuntarily looked over to the bar. But the pony they were talking about was distracted by some new arrivers at the moment.

"Nah, it's you. If you don't believe me, just try and find out. You might even be able to disprove some rumors that way."

Rainbow Dash scowled. "Weren't we talking about your parents?"

"All right, all right." Applejack couldn't keep herself from grinning. "So, where was Ah'?"

"Your parents got a free ride in a carriage."

"Yeah, right. So, they didn't have to pay anything. And that's why Granny Smith urged them. They needed some time off and after all, the Oranges are family. Distant relatives, but still family."

"Wait, didn't you say they were your aunt and uncle?"

"Oh, yeah, that's what we always called them. Technically they aren't, our relation's more complicated than that. We're still related by blood, but on some detour along the family tree. Neither them nor us ever tried to figure out what the correct term would be, so we all just settled for aunt and uncle. But that's not of the matter.

"So, ma' parents accepted the invitation. Aunt and uncle even sent their Marecedes to pick them up. Ah' still don't know if that was their way of being extra-nice or if they just wanted to show off. Maybe it was both.

"Nonetheless, ma' parents departed. And the next afternoon we get the news that there'd been a terrible accident somewhere between Ponyville and Manehatten. Nopony was even able to tell us what exactly happened. Or at least, nopony ever told me. And to be honest, Ah' don't even wanna know.

"At first we had the hope that maybe they weren't involved in whatever happened. But when we got the news that they never arrived in Manehatten, we had to accept the truth."

"Wow," commented Rainbow Dash in her ever so empathic way. "I guess that was really hard for your granny, with her practically sending them away."

From anypony else Applejack would have regarded this as rude, but she knew her friend good enough to know that that was her very unique way of showing sympathy. "You know, Big Mac and me weren't exactly celebratin' either. In fact, all of that hit ma' brother far worse. You wouldn't believe it nowadays, but Granny Smith was a really tough lady at that time. Old, but strong willed and still with her wits together. Ah' guess she did blame herself in some way but she knew that it was an accident and not really her fault.

"Big Mac on the other hoof had already felt terrible the moment they left. He and pa had a special connection with each other. He wasn't just his dad; he was his best friend and his idol. The prospect of not seeing him for three days really got to him fast. Ah' even tried to cheer him up by saying they weren't going to be gone forever…"

"Ouch."

"No need to comfort me, Ah' know Ah' couldn't have known."

"How long did it take him to get over it?" Rainbow Dash asked, completely ignorant of Applejacks sarcasm.

"He never really did get over it. Believe it or not, before that day, he was a lively guy. Maybe a little shy at times, but all in all he enjoyed company and chats with other ponies. He wasn't the quiet stallion everypony knows today. Or rather, doesn't know. After their deaths he completely shut himself off. He literary stopped talkin' from one day to the other.

"Sure, he kept goin' on about his daily life and duties, but he wouldn't do anything beyond the necessary. But the worst part was, he didn't cry. Or he made sure not to let me see him doin' so. Him showin' no emotional reaction at all was terrifyin'. Even at the funeral he just sat there, starin' blankly at the monimentum that had been set up for our parents.

"At first everypony thought it was just his way of copin', that he would get over it and be back to normal. But he didn't. And that was just as worse as goin' through the loss of ma' parents. It was so terrible to see his change each and every day. All his joy, the jokes he used to make… just gone. Ah' soon even started to miss all the stories he used to bug me with before about the things he had done with dad all day.

"After a few weeks it was obvious he wouldn't recover, not on his own. But Ah' have to say, Granny Smith's way of gettin' him back was a terrible idea. As much as Ah' love her; that was the only time she did something Ah' wasn't okay with."

The farmer paused for a moment to wet her throat with some cold cider. But when she had put down the mug, she didn't continue immediately. Her friend stared at her, both expectantly and skeptically.

"You know, we can always change the topic, if you want to." Rainbow Dash put as much concern into her words as possible. Even though she would have actually liked to speak about something else, the pegasus could sense how important it was for her friend to talk about all that. And if it helped Applejack in any way, she could endure an evening of counseling and listening instead of laughing and joyful chatter. And as expected, the farmpony shook her head.

"No, it's okay."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Okay then, what is it your granny had done?"

"It wasn't much. She just said something to ma' brother Ah'd never forget. 'Big Macintosh, you have to pull yerself together. Yer parents are gone and we're all sad about that. But life has to go on. And yer sisters need you. Now more than ever. You have to be strong for the three of you.'"

"That's it? What was so bad about that?"

"It was just unfair. Why should he be strong for me? Didn't that mean that Ah'd have had the right to grieve while he had to act like nothing had happened? Ah' wouldn't and didn't accept that.

"So Ah' stepped in and told them that he didn't have to be strong for me. Ah'd be strong for maself and we'd both be strong for Apple Bloom together. Ah' told him that Ah'd never demand of him to stop bein' sad if he still was. And Ah' told him that Ah'd be smilin' twice as much so that he'd never have to if he didn't want to."

"Wow. That was sappy. But still pretty impressive for somepony as young as you must have been."

"Maybe. But more important to me than being impressive was that he finally showed some reaction. At that moment, he looked at me. For the first time since ma and pa were gone, his eyes actually focused on me. Or just anypony for that matter. The next thing Ah' knew was that he hugged me and started cryin'. Believe me, Ah' was happy at that moment, no matter how much pain lay in his sobs. Just knowin' that he was still able to feel anything, that he was still _there_ was a huge relief.

"Even though he was far from the same than before, it gave me and Granny Smith much needed hope. He still had and has bad times. Sometimes he still shuts himself off and gets lost in sorrow. But usually he wears this smile that's more like a facade than anything else. Most of the time his eyes are empty. Maybe you heard some ponies talk about how much 'in thoughts' he always looks. That's not the case with him, Ah' know how he looked when he was in thoughts before. Now he seems more like he's just stopped thinkin', so he wouldn't remember anything hurtful."

"And that's _after_ he got better?"

"Yeah, it is. Before we had that talk he would just act his way through the day. Doin' what was necessary and spendin' the rest of the day starin' at the horizon or whatever was in front of him with a look of everlastin' hopelessness and pain in his eyes. Compared to that it was a huge change. He's even able to laugh from time to time and he actually reacts when somepony talks to him. All in all it seems to me like he started to enjoy life a bit more, little by little."

Once again they interrupted their conversation to drink some of their cider.

"Do you mind if I ask something?" Rainbow Dash wanted to know after she had wiped her mouth with the back of her hoof.

"Would you mind if Ah'd mind it?"

"I'll take that as a no. Didn't you tell me that hat was your dad's? Then how come you're wearing it and not Big Mac?"

"Because Big Mac wants me to. Granny Smith wanted to give it to ma' brother for his first birthday after our parents died. But he wouldn't take it. He said Ah' should have it, because it was me who had the strength we all needed after they were gone. Ah' tried to convince him that dad would've wanted him to have it, but he insisted that Ah' should take it."

"I see. But something I don't see is how all that could lead to anypony believing you were your sister's mother. Didn't you say she was almost eight month old at the time? And weren't you still in school? If you had been pregnant somepony should have noticed, or not?"

"Yeah, she was eight month old. And yes, Ah' was still in school. But that didn't seem to stop some morons from bein' stupid. Given, all that happened at the end of summer vacation and we didn't go back to school for about a month after school had started again. Still, that wouldn't have been enough time to carry a foal to term. But there's no sense in complainin' about it now.

"Problem was, nopony had seen Apple Bloom before. Or only a few. Mom and Dad were always busy workin' either the orchard, fields or at the market. So during the day, Granny Smith would take care of Apple Bloom. So whenever somepony took her for a walk, it was through our farmland. Ma' and pa' were just too tired after work to walk down to town with her. And Granny Smith was convinced all the noise and hus'kin' n' bus'lin', as she said it, would be too stressful for a foal."

"Really? Was Ponyville that lively back then?"

"No, not more than it's today. But you shouldn't forget, when the Apples settled here, there wasn't a town at all. And even at the time she had her foals, Ponyville wasn't nearly half the size it's today.

"So, most of the ponies around here only learned of Apple Bloom after ma' parents were gone. When the three of us had to run the farm, it would usually be Big Mac workin' the orchard all day, while Granny Smith did about everything else on the farm and sell our goods in the afternoon. Ah' helped them as often as Ah' could, but Ah' still had to go to school. So usually Ah'd help Granny Smith at the market in the afternoon, as soon as school was over.

"Big Mac brought whatever we had to sell down to the market place with our cart and Granny Smith brought Apple Bloom along. And then she'd do the sellin' and have an eye on me while Ah' took care of ma' sister and played with her.

"Ah' can see how strange it must have seemed to everypony. First they hear of ma' parent's death and about a month later they see us with a foal almost nopony knew of before. You know what Ah' mean?"

"Yeah, I think I do. So, what about those rumors? Where did they come from?"

"Well, Ah' never found out who started that rumor. You never do. There's always that ominous somepony they heard it from. But Ah' know who Ah' heard it from. It was one of ma' schoolmates. A rich, spoiled, and bratty filly. Two or three years younger than me, as far as Ah' can remember. And she was an outsider who everypony made fun of. Ah' was even one of the few at school who tried to be nice to her.

"And then one day she walks straight up to me and asks me if it was true that Ah' had a daughter. At first Ah' thought it was some kind of stupid joke she came up with. But then she goes on about how she heard her mother sayin' that Apple Bloom had to be ma' daughter and we only used the death of ma' parents to cover that up."

"What was her name?"

"Huh?"

"I want to know her name."

"I heard that. Why?"

"So that if I should ever meet her I can kick her for that."

"There's no need to, Ah' already did that."

"Good girl."

"Well, our teacher didn't think so. Ah' tried to explain to him what happened. That she not only spread that stupidity before but even went further. Ah' could've lived with what she had said at first. Yeah, it was nonsense and Ah' got pretty angry about it. But then she told me – not asked, _ told me_ – with that infuriatingly haughty smirk of hers that most likely ma' brother was the father and that ma' parents died out of shame about that."

Applejack had to stop for a moment to calm her upwelling anger. After all those years, even thinking about those words made her want to smash something. She stared at her mug and then decided to drink some more cider to cool down. When she put down the mug she saw Rainbow Dash's eyes glaring irately.

"Still wanna know her name?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. And I want to know what you did to her."

"Okay, her name was Marecedes, ironically enough."

"Marecedes? Like the carriage?"

"Yupp."

"Who in Equestria names their foal after a carriage?"

"Beats me. But that was one of the reasons most of the school made fun of her. And Ah' have to admit that it's kinda my fault."

"How so?"

"Ah' was the one who 'found out' about those carriages. Ma' aunt and uncle already had one when I stayed with them in Manehatten. The Marecedes was still new, it's been only a few years the first one was built at that time. The rich folks in the big cities all had to get one. Whoever invented that carriage had somehow convinced them that it wasn't expensive because they needed it but that they needed it because it was expensive. But Ah' digress.

"So when Ah' heard her name for the first time Ah' asked the same thing you asked, RD. You know what she said? She said it was actually the other way 'round. That the carriage was named after her."

"Let me guess. Nopony believed her and laughed at her instead?"

"Yeah, exactly. Some of them until they graduated."

"Okay, stop making me feel sorry for her. Please skip to the part where you kicked her flank."

"Ah' didn't exactly kick her flank, but the other end of her. Before Ah' knew it Ah'd turned around and bucked her straight in the face. With all Ah' had. Broke her nose, gave her a concussion, and she lost at least two teeth. After that, she had to stay at the hospital for a week."

"Good girl."

"Like Ah' said, our teacher didn't share that opinion."

"Why not? That brat deserved it."

"The way he saw it, Ah' was the older one and should've known better. Maybe he was right, especially about me bein' lucky Ah' didn't break her jaw. But still Ah' think she deserved what she got. At least he didn't expel me because he did see that Ah' got provoked by what she said."

"I'd still say you had all the right to do it."

"Maybe. But still, it didn't help anything in matters of the rumor. That everypony saw me takin' care of ma' sister like a mother each and every afternoon didn't help anything either. Darn, that time was aggravating. It wasn't just the nonsense itself. To me, they all trampled across ma' parent's memory. Apple Bloom was their daughter. They had been so happy and proud when she was born.

"And on the other hoof, there was Granny Smith. She worked so hard day in, day out. Not only to take care of us and help providin' for us. It was also to make sure neither Big Mac nor Ah' had to be Apple Bloom's parents. She always made sure we'd grow up as siblings. Of course, more often than not Ah' had to be like a mother to her, cause Ah'm the closest to that she ever knew."

Rainbow Dash laughed, followed by an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but it's so hard to imagine your granny working so hard. She barely even makes it out of her rocking chair whenever I'm visiting you."

"Yeah," Applejack agreed. "Ah' know what you mean. Those few years since then have taken their toll on her. She aged decades in that time.

"And that's what made me even more furious about that stupid talk. Seein' Granny Smith strugglin' all the time to let us live as happily as possible. Just to have some strangers who knew nothing about us run their mouths."

"Speaking of mouths. What happened after you tried to break that filly's jaw? Her parents weren't happy about it, I guess?"

"No, they sure weren't as far as Ah' heard of it. Ma' teacher had said that he had been able to talk them out of suin' us or the school, but they'd change their mind if given even the slightest of reasons. All in all Ah' got away with a week of suspension and writin' a two page letter about what Ah' did wrong and how Ah' was sorry to her and her parents."

"I hate that about school. Somepony talks horse apples about you or your family and when you do something about that, it's you who has to apologize. I think I'd rather written a letter telling them why it was totally justified to beat up their snotty little pest."

"Actually, Ah' thought about that too. But Big Mac talked me out of it."

"Why?"

"Because he was right, RD. That would've only made things worse. He said Ah' had all the right to be angry, but just keepin' at lashin' out against everypony would've assured them that they were right about us."

"And what was his idea you'd do instead? Smile and nod?"

"Basically, yes. Ah' wrote the letter as polite as possible. Ah' explained what she'd told me, why she was wrong and that Ah' was sorry for what Ah'd done."

"Did it work?"

"Ah' guess you can say that. We never got a reply, but on the other hoof we never heard of them complainin' about the whole matter in any way. Even though little Miss Carriage didn't seem too happy with the outcome of all that. She tried to provoke me every day after she was back from hospital."

"Typical."

"Yeah, but Ah' didn't let her get to me that time. Though it was hard. Every now and then Ah'd skip classes just to prevent maself from doin' something stupid. Fortunately, Ah' didn't have to endure it for too long, because shortly after all that Ah' dropped out of school."

"Why? Did anything else happen?"

"No, Ah' decided to do that. In the one week Ah' wasn't allowed to go to school Ah' helped on the farm as much as possible. Like Ah' said, Ah had helped Big Mac before in the orchard. But for the first time Ah' realized how hard ma' brother and granny really had to work. Ah'd already wanted to not go back to school at all at that time but Granny Smith insisted Ah'd finish school. But a few more weeks later Ah' decided Ah' couldn't let that go on.

"Granny Smith's back and hips got worse by the day. Ah' don't know what was worse, seein' her in pain all the time or her tryin' to hide it from us. So only a few weeks after Ah' was back at school Ah' decided on ma' own to quit it. It was already ma' second to last year and Ah' already knew everything Ah' had to for running the farm. And Ah' knew Ah' wanted to do that ever since Ah' came back from Manehatten.

"Ah' helped Big Mac with the apple bucking and sold our goods at the market on ma' own. That way Granny Smith could stay at home once again and take care of Apple Bloom. And unfortunately Ah' was able to set off a few more rumors."

"Really? What was it that time?"

"The most common was that Granny Smith had died too. Given, Ah' could and can see why ponies thought that, but nonetheless it's strange how some tend to jump to conclusions. Far worse was that me leaving school seemed to be proof for a few that their idea about Apple Bloom and me were actually true. That one really took off after Ah'd dropped out. And even worse than that was that Marecedes's idea about the whole thing somehow had spread as well. Luckily it also quickly died down again.

"Ah' don't know how long Ah could've kept maself from beatin' up our customers if they hadn't stopped askin' me if what they heard was really true. Of course none of them would've ever believed it in the first place. Ah' guess askin' me about it anyway was just them bein' polite or something like that.

"But like Ah' said, Ah' told them again and again for weeks that all that wasn't true. And what do you know? That was in fact 'all' it took to make those rumors go away. But they wouldn't go quietly. No, some ponies always find stuff to blab about."

Applejack wanted to drink some more cider before going on with her story. But she had to find out that she had run out of beverage again. Instinctively she looked over to the bar and raised her mug. But this time the motion wasn't answered by Willy.

The Golden Mug had become crowded without her noticing while she had been talking. Rainbow Dash was surprised as well as she followed her friend's gaze and came to the same realization.

"Do you see him?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, he's over there, flirting with some of my co-workers."

Applejack grinned. "Yer not gettin' jealous, are you?"

"Nope, merely observing the facts," Rainbow Dash said indifferently.

"Yer boring," Applejack replied with exaggerated fake disappointment. "And how do you know he's flirtin'?"

"He always does flirt with us when we're here."

"All of you or just you?"

Rainbow Dash groaned. "Would you cut it out? What's that all about, are you making up for the time you missed out as a school filly?"

"All right, all right. But still, keep an eye out for him. Ah' want more cider."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make sure of that the moment he turns around. You just keep telling your story."

"Well how could Ah' deny you when yer asking so kindly?

"Like Ah' said, as soon as one rumor was gone, another sprung up. This time they started speculating about my brother's, well, _orientation_."

"Why? Did he get lost?"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Only if it makes me look less stupid than if I were serious."

"That case is lost either way. So, to put it bluntly, they wondered if he were straight or gay."

"Really? Why?"

"The heck if Ah' know. Maybe that was started by some disappointed mare who'd tried to make a move on him."

"Seems likely. I guess that happens a lot with him, right?"

"Ah' can only guess on that too, but Ah'm sure it does happen. Even when Ah' was still in school some fillies from the higher grades tried to interrogate me about him. Sometimes Ah' felt like ma' name was actually 'Big Mac's little sister'."

"Did any of them succeed?"

"Ah' don't know why that would be of any concern to you, but since Ah' don't know maself, it doesn't matter anyway."

"I'm just curious. I have to admit, I always wondered why he of all stallions doesn't have a marefriend. It seems to me that he could have anypony he wanted."

"Well either he doesn't want just anypony or he doesn't want a marefriend at all. Ah'm kinda sure it's the latter, but honestly, Ah' don't care. Like Ah' said, he's always been kinda shy and now it seems to me that he barely keeps any kind of relationships outside our family."

"Sounds lonely."

"Ah'd say so too, but as long as he wants it to be this way, it's fine with me. And after all, none of those he had called his friends ever showed up at the farm when our parents died. Given, a few of them had left town when they were done with school. The only one we ever received any condolences from was Cheerilee."

"Huh? Was she already teaching here back then? She never seemed that old to me."

"No, she was still studyin' in Canterlot. But they've been in the same class. She went to Canterlot as soon as she had her diploma. And as soon as she was done with that she came back. She started teachin' here not long before you moved to Ponyville.

"And since Ah' can see that question already in yer eyes, as far as Ah' know, they're just friends. That's what he says and that's what Ah've seen this far."

"Okay, okay, let's leave it at that."

With those words Rainbow Dash raised her mug waving it while looking at somepony behind Applejack.

"He's finally done flirtin'?"

"No, I just wanted to show everypony that I have a mug. But speaking of everypony, tell me, how did you manage do be this town's most popular resident?"

"Smooth transition," commented Applejack grinning. "What exactly are you talkin' about?"

"I mean, you are renown around here as the most loyal and dependable of friends. The town even gave you an award for that. But hearing what has been going on just a few years ago, it's hard to see how this came to be."

"That's actually quite simple. The same way Ah'd gone through the trouble with Marecedes's parents."

"You wrote letters to everypony?"

"No, that was ma' plan B. Ah' was talkin' about what ma' brother had suggested that time, bein' nice and not lettin' get maself provoked."

"Didn't you say you were close to beating up your customers?"

"Ah' said it was simple, not that it was easy."

Once again their conversation was interrupted by two new mugs of cider arriving at their table by the hooves of Willy Becher.

"Thanks, k-" Rainbow Dash started, but then saw Apple Jack's admonishing look. "I mean, thanks, pal."

"Even if there's no need to thank you," Applejack added before the bartender was able to answer.

"Say," Rainbow Dash went on, "since you have a Germane name, are you actually Germane?"

"No, but my mother was half-Germane. I'm named after my grand-grandpa."

"Why him?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Applejack cut in: "Why do you need to know that?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I don't need to know, I just want to know."

"Because he ran a very successful bar in Mulenich," the stallion said, seemingly undisturbed by the sudden question about his personal history and completely ignoring Applejack's objection. "The bar still exists, but my grandfather sold it when he became too old to manage it himself. His only child was my mother and she had moved here when she married my father."

Applejack laughed disbelievingly and shook her head. Then she noticed the questioning look of the other two ponies at the table. "Ah' can't understand how somepony could leave her home just like that."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean, 'just like that'? She moved here because of my father."

"Yeah, sorry. Ah' didn't mean it like that. It's just that, Ah' can't imagine maself ever movin' away from here."

"Really?" asked Rainbow Dash sarcastically. "Didn't you do that before? Twice?"

"Well, the one time was when Ah' tried to earn money to help the town. Ah' never planned on leavin' forever. And the other time was when Ah' was young and stupid."

"I have no idea what instances you're talking about," said Willy Becher. "But I think I understand what you're trying to say. My big brother went away to study in Baltimare and plans to stay there or move to an even bigger city. But I want to stay here and take over this bar when my father wants to retire. This town is my home and I can't imagine myself living anywhere else."

Rainbow Dash sighed heavily. "Okay, seems to me like I should quit my job then and move back to Cloudsdale."

For a moment, Applejack looked surprised at Rainbow Dash. Willy Becher seemed outright shocked at this declaration. But then the farm mare smiled and said: "You have to remind me more often that yer not from Ponyville. It always feels to me like Ah've known you ma' whole life."

"Nice save," laughed Rainbow Dash, raising her mug to Applejack.

Then Applejack turned back to Willy Becher: "Please don't think Ah' wanna get rid of you. But those guys over there look like they're waiting for you to notice them."

"Oh, er, thanks," he replied with a hint of disappointment and then walked over to the table Applejack had pointed to.

"Were they really looking like that or _did_ you want to get rid of him?" asked Rainbow Dash looking after him.

"Why yer askin', did you want him to stay?"

"Never mind," came the grunted reply. "So, you really managed to become best friends with everypony around here by smiling a lot, huh?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes. Who would've thought, always bein' nice and friendly, and helpin' everypony out whenever you can actually makes other ponies like you."

"Now there's a shocking revelation."

"Yeah, it really is that simple. Still don't know why Ah' needed ma' brother to tell me Ah' should try it."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. Sometimes you need somepony else to calm you down and show you the right path. Or at least a better one. Believe me, I have experience with that."

They both laughed and clanked their mugs again before taking a long gulp of cider.

After a moment of silence, Rainbow Dash asked: "So, what about Apple Bloom?"

"Guess she's still campin'."

"I hope so. But what I meant was, how did she take all that. Or did you never tell her?"

"We did tell her. Granny Smith insisted we'd tell her before she enters fohlengarten"

"Wow, at such a young age? I'd thought that would be a bit too soon to tell her something like that."

"Yeah, Ah' wasn't really sure maself. But then again, Ah' know how terrible other foals can be and there might be the one or other who'd ask her why she had no parents. So we wanted to make sure she knew the answer to that. And all in all, Ah' think that was for the best. Ah' have to say she took it really well. Guess that's because she never really knew a life with parents. She's too young to remember anything of them. Now that we're talkin' about it, Ah' can't remember her ever bein' sad because of that."

"Really, never?"

"Yeah, it's almost frightenin'. Sometimes Ah' do ask maself if that's really normal, but unfortunately, there are no other foals in town who lost both their parents."

"Yeah, very unfortunate," commented Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

"You know what Ah' mean. But, whatever the reasons, of course Ah'm glad she's not suffering from all this and is still able to have a happy foalhood. And Ah' hope that she's havin' some good influence on our big brother."

"Any signs she does?"

"A few. At least to me, he always seems a little bit happier whenever she's around. It's almost like her presence is some kind of anchor for his mind. And then there was that whole Gabby Gums thing."

"Please, don't remind of that story…"

"Yeah, it was horrible, we both know that. But despite that, for ma' brother, it had something good to come out of it all. When we found out Apple Bloom and her friends were behind those columns and we confronted them with that, ma' brother got really angry. Ah' can't remember him ever bein' that infuriated and disappointed."

"Er… Yeah… Sounds terrific for him."

"You don't understand. You didn't see him. Yes, it was for all the wrong reasons, but for the first time in years, ever since that day ma' Granny held that awful speech to him, he actually showed a real emotional outburst. Not just like that moment Ah' returned from Dodge Junction. For his standards, he was outright furious. Ah' know Ah' shouldn't be, but lookin' back Ah'm actually really happy about what happened."

"Just because your brother got angry?"

"You really don't understand, huh? Guess it's hard to see as an outsider."

"Outsider? And here I thought we were friends."

"We are. Best friends, as far as Ah' see it. But in concern of ma' brother's troubles, anypony except ma' closest family is an outsider.

"Maybe you understand if Ah' put it another way. This example might be extreme, but imagine Pinkie Pie would stop laughin'. And throwin' parties. She'd stop just havin' any emotions and stop doin' what she usually does. Completely."

"That would be… frightening."

"Exactly. And now imagine she'd stay that way for years to come. You have no idea what she's thinkin', what you can do to bring back her normal self, or if there even is something that could help her."

"I think I see where you're going with this. If it came to that, any kind of emotion would be a good sign, right?"

"That's what Ah'm tryin' to say, yes."

For a few minutes, they sat in silence, just occasionally sipping on their cider. Rainbow Dash eyed the contents of her mug absentmindedly. Applejack, likewise unfocused, let her eyes wander across the room.

Was it just her imagination or were there a lot of young ponies around there today? Even the old folks from the table besides the door hat left in the meantime. Their places had been taken by a group of young mares and stallions – she wasn't so sure if she shouldn't rather call them fillies and colts – that did their best to be as loud and annoying as possible.

As she was pondering whether or not they were even old enough to drink alcohol her thoughts got interrupted by Rainbow Dash. Without Applejack realizing it she had gotten of her chair and now stood right beside the farmer. And the next moment the pegasus had locked her in a tight hug.

After the first surprise had vanished and Applejack was able to move again, she patted her friend on the back. Smiling, she said: "Hey, you won't get rid of those rumors like this."

"I don't care, I felt like doing this."

Finally Rainbow Dash let go of her friend and returned to her seat. Smiling melancholically she asked: "How'd you managed to do it?"

Applejack asked surprised in return: "Manage to do what?"

"Well, everything. Staying just the way you are now. And not becoming like your brother. If I'd have to live through something like that, I don't know what would have become of me. Now that I know what's up with Big Mac, I'm not even sure if I'd been able to get as far as him if I'd been in his place. Just thinking about my parents dying terrifies me. And you took care of the farm along to everything else. Not the least of it raising a little foal into a lively, nice and smart filly. You may not be her mother, but every filly in Equestria would be lucky if you'd be hers."

The blonde earth pony was speechless. Such outbursts of affection from Rainbow Dash were a rarity. And Applejack knew that if they happened the blue pegasus meant every word she said.

After another moment of simply staring at each other Applejack said with a cheery smile: "Thanks."

Rainbow Dash grinned. "No need to thank me."

"Ah' feel like Ah' heard that phrase before," laughed Applejack. "But honestly, thank you. It's friends like you who helped through it all. And ma' family of course."

"And still I didn't know about all this until now."

"Because Ah' didn't tell you. And Ah'm still surprised Ah' haven't told you before. Hope Ah' didn't bore you too much."

"No. No, you didn't. I admit, I wasn't so keen on talking about dead parents at first, but somehow I knew how important this was to you."

"Easy to say at this point."

"Hey, if a friend of mine wants to talk, I'll listen."

"Yeah, Ah' know. That's part of the reason yer ma' best friend. And just so you know, same goes for me."

Smiling even wider, she once again raised her mug and Rainbow Dash returned the gesture. Then they emptied them in one go and immediately ordered more cider.

"Say, why don't you invite Big Mac along next time?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Maybe spending some time with other ponies will help him."

"Don't you think I didn't have that idea before? Ah' ask every time Ah' come here, even tonight. But he doesn't want to."

"Then why don't you make him come here?"

"Like Ah' said, because Ah' promised him Ah'd never force him to or ask of him anything he doesn't want to do."

"Yeah, okay, you did that. And keeping your promises is good and all, but sometimes, you have to force somepony to his happiness."

"Ah' don't know, that philosophy seems kinda-"

"Hey, if the five of you hadn't forced that book on me when I was hospitalized I'd still think reading is just for eggheads."

"But we didn't exactly force you to read the book. Twi gave it to you and you started readin' on yer own."

"Then what about the time we threw the surprise party for Pinkie? If I hadn't forced her to come with me, maybe she would have ended up like in your example."

"Okay, that's true…" admitted Applejack. "But still, that was more like clearing up a misunderstanding. Nonetheless, it doesn't change the fact that Ah' gave ma' word. And when Ah do, Ah' keep it."

"Fine," groaned Rainbow Dash. "Then what if I force him to join us?"

"You? How do you wanna do that?"

"Actually, I have no idea. But I'll think of something."

"Ah' have to say, Ah' d really like to see you try. So, okay, go ahead. But don't complain to me if he refuses."

"Don't worry, he won't." Rainbow Dash grinned and raised her mug again, before remembering that it was already empty.

"If you say so," laughed Applejack and, for reasons that eluded her, took a look inside her mug, despite knowing it was empty.

They both watched Willy Becher drawing the ordered cider behind the bar and bringing it over to their table. Who in return seemed to be just as happy as he was surprised about the attention.

Smiling nervously he asked: "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" asked Applejack, now a little bit confused herself. "Why'd there anything be wrong?"

"That's what I'm asking. You've been looking so expectantly at me."

"Mostly because we're runnin' dry on cider," Applejack chuckled.

Then Rainbow Dash added: "And we've been wondering if you had a crush on one of us."

Both the other two ponies only stared at her in silence, their faces slowly taking on a clearly visible shade of crimson. Applejack was searching for words, as her mind had blanked out when she had heard her friend speaking. Willy just stood there, now more confused than before, the tray with two mugs of cider in his hoof completely forgotten.

"Oh come on AJ, don't look like that. You've been bothering me all evening with that question and I think it's only fair to let him know what you and I been talking about. And we can solve this matter the fastest this way."

Applejack turned her look towards Willy Becher whose eyes begged her desperately for further explanations. As she only opened and closed her mouth in silence, still shocked at the pegasus's bluntness, Rainbow Dash added: "Don't want somepony to overhear us by accident and start some unnecessary rumors about him, you know?"

Applejack closed her eyes. Her friend had a point. More than one, in fact. But still… "Couldn't you have picked a more sensible way of askin' this?" She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "But yes, it is fairer, I guess. Hope we're not embarrassin' you too much?"

With that question she turned back towards the young bartender who still hadn't moved an inch.

"Maybe you should put down that tray," Rainbow Dash advised. "Then start breathing again. And hey, don't worry; we're not making fun of you. We've just noticed you kept looking at us. Like, a lot."

"You… did?" Willy said while slowly following Rainbow Dash's advice.

Applejack nodded. "Yeah, at first Ah thought Ah' was imaginin' things, but it was kinda obvious after some time."

"Well, er, yes," Willy stammered on. "I guess, I, um, did that."

"Hey, lighten up." Rainbow Dash smiled. She couldn't help but being amused by the young stallion's shyness. "Like I said, we're not making fun of you. And nopony would blame you for falling head over hooves for me."

Applejack rolled her eyes, but none of the other two noticed.

"No, no, I'm not having a crush on either of you," Willy said nervously. "It's just that I, how should I say this… admire you."

"Huh?" was all Applejack was able to produce.

Rainbow Dash on the other hand said: "Okay, also completely natural. At least with me. But what for exactly?"

"Well…" Willy answered reluctantly, not even able to look either of them into the eyes. "That is complicated. I don't really want to talk about it. At least, not here."

"Oh come on, nopony will hear you as long as you're not yelling it across the room."

"Hey, Rainbow, if he doesn't want to talk about it, then it's okay."

"Thanks," smiled the stallion, but then looked around thoughtfully. "But on the other hoof, there's really nopony paying attention to us right now."

He kept observing the other tables for another moment and then stepped closer to the table. The two mares leaned her heads towards him as he said in a low voice: "Please, first of all, promise me to not tell my father."

They both nodded.

"Thank you. You see, the thing is, he's kind of old-fashioned and I don't know how he'd take this." He closed his eyes, collecting all his strength for his next words. Then he continued, almost whispering: "I, um, like other stallions."

"Really, that's all?" asked Applejack, earning a surprised but thankful look from Willy.

"Oh, please don't tell me…" groaned Rainbow Dash, burying her face in her hooves.

"Hey, RD, you're not going to-" started Applejack alarmed, but the blue pegasus cut her off.

"No, I'm fine with whoever he likes. But I'm afraid I have an idea why he's admiring us."

The farmer looked back at Willy. Now that Rainbow Dash said it, she thought she was getting the same idea. But unlike Rainbow Dash she was rather amused by it. Laughing, she asked: "Don't tell me you actually believed that we were a couple?"

"You… aren't? But I heard so many ponies talking about you…" Once again his voice gave up on him as he worriedly eyed Rainbow Dash. The pegasus had slumped onto the table, her head resting face down on her forelegs.

Her voice muffled by herself she said: "Please, just get me my tab."

For a few seconds he stared at the rainbow maned backside of her head, nervously shifting from one hoof to the other. Then he turned to Applejack. "So, you're both-"

"Straight, yes," she finished his sentence, still as amused as before.

With another troubled glance at Rainbow Dash he asked quietly: "Did I offend you?"

Immediately she lifted her head, looking tired. "No, not at all." As he didn't look convinced in any way she smiled as best as she could at the moment and added: "Believe me, I'm not offended. I've just had enough of rumors for today."

"Don't worry," chuckled Applejack. "If she were offended, you'd have noticed by her yellin' and ragin'."

"Hey, don't make me look like some choleric numskull," protested Rainbow Dash while sitting back up again.

Applejack just grinned at her while Willy Becher once again returned to the bar, this time to get the requested bill.

"Say, didn't you say he was flirting with your co-workers?" Applejack asked.

"Okay, maybe he was just overly friendly to us. Or he's into one of the stallions I'm working with."

"Maybe," Applejack agreed. Then another thought crossed her mind. "But don't you dare asking him that now too."

"Don't worry, I just want to get out of here."

A few minutes later, more than enough time for the two friends to empty their mugs again, Willy Becher brought them their bill. Applejack insisted on paying for Rainbow Dash, who in return made no real effort to talk her out of it.

The bartender showed them to the door. Outside he said: "Too bad you're already going. I hope you're visiting us again soon. And thank you for being so accepting."

"No need to thank us," Applejack replied, still grinning.

"You really should tell your father," said Rainbow Dash. "If you can't trust him, then who else?"

"I know," Willy agreed bashfully. "But still, it's hard. What if he doesn't accept it?"

"He has to," declared the pegasus. "Or else I'll have a talk with him about it. Tell him that."

"No need for such drastic threats," Applejack laughed. "But seriously, if you have any trouble with him or need help in any other way, just talk to us."

"Thanks, I will. Or rather, I hope I won't have to."

Rainbow Dash patted the young, now happily smiling bartender on the shoulder and they both said goodbye to him. While he returned back inside, they walked away through the nightly Ponyville.

For the most part of the way they walked in silence. They both had to concentrate harder than they would have thought on walking straight. When they had left the town and walked the slightly ascending path up to the Sweet Apple Acres farm, Applejack asked: "Do you have a late shift tomorrow?"

"Nope" replied Rainbow Dash. "Actually, I have the next two days off."

"Want to meet at the mug tomorrow night again, then?"

"Of course. It'll be my treat then."

"Great. If you have the day off, maybe you can come by in the afternoon."

"To watch you work?"

"No, to show me how yer makin' ma' brother join us."

The farmer glanced aside at her friend, expecting her to either laugh or scowl. But all she could see on her face in the moonlight was a faint smile.

"Sorry, I've had something else in mind," the pegasus said.

"Something more important than humoring me?"

"Yeah," answered Rainbow Dash, not reacting at all to the teasing. "I rather feel like visiting my parents."

Once again Applejack was happy that she was able to distinct between when Rainbow Dash was really trying to offend somepony and when she was just careless with her choice of words. This was definitely the latter case.

"Okay, Ah' don't want to keep you from that. We'll meet at the Mug then."

Having reached the gates to the farm, they hugged each other goodbye and Rainbow Dash flew off into the night sky.

Applejack trotted over to the house. It was completely dark and silent, safe for a constant snore emanating from Granny Smith's room. Obviously she and Big Macintosh were already asleep. As quietly as possible she crossed the floor and entered her room. There she let herself fall into her bed. For a moment she enjoyed the feeling of her limbs relaxing. Then she was fast asleep.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Out in the middle of the Sweet Apple Acres apple orchard, a silvery pole rose from the ground. It looked like a two feet high apple tree, complete with roots and bark. And its top was shaped like a tree top with a ruby cut like an apple set in its center.

Aunt and uncle Orange had said back then that buying this monimentum was the least they could have done for his parents after what had happened. To Big Macintosh it looked rather pompous and out of place. He was certain his parents would have wanted something more simple. But without his aunt and uncle's help they couldn't have afforded one at all, so he was still grateful to them.

At least it gave him some place to go to. Somewhere he could be with his parents from time to time. Every once in a while he would come here and bring the best apples of the day's harvest and a bottle of cider with him. Just like tonight, he would place it at the bottom of the monimentum.

And like every time he told his mom and dad how well things were going on the farm. That they shouldn't worry about their daughters, because they were doing so amazingly great. He told them that he missed them still with all his heart. And he asked them why his sisters were able to move on while he still had to endure this empty pain deep inside him. Why he wasn't able to live by his own advice he had given to Applejack. Why he had to depend on his little sister, who he should have been there for all those years. He begged them for forgiveness because he couldn't live up to the awesome pony his father had been. And finally, his vision blurred from tears and through heavy sobs, he asked:

"Why am I so weak?"


End file.
